El mejor amigo del hombre Wilson POV
by musguita
Summary: El otro día estabais viendo Friends y House te dijo que le recordabas a Ross. No deberías seguir viendo la televisión con él y mucho menos dejar que te machaque siempre con sus increíblemente novedosos y halagadores comentarios sobre tu vida sentimental…


**El mejor amigo del hombre (Wilson POV).**

El otro día estabais viendo _Friends_ y House te dijo que le recordabas a _Ross_. No deberías seguir viendo la televisión con él y mucho menos dejar que te machaque siempre con sus increíblemente novedosos y halagadores comentarios sobre tu vida sentimental… Se pasó una semana entera llamándote "El Tres Divorcios." Si fueses solo una pizca de lo malvado que es él, le estarías restregando por la barba de cuatro días que lleva con tanto orgullo que la suya es inexistente. Por mucho que la directora del hospital haya dejado de disimular que se le cae la baba con él y que su empleada, aunque ya no bebe tanto los vientos por él, sigue fantaseando con su jefe.  
La realidad es que sigue sin comerse una rosca.

Es irónico, porque estás seguro de que si fueses la mitad de perverso que él, todas las mujeres te odiarían y no te habrías casado tres veces. Y ahora House no te estaría sugiriendo cada dos minutos que montes un club de divorciados. Solo que tú no tienes una chupa de cuero a juego con una moto, una minusvalía que te hace valedor de la ternura de muchas mujeres que parecen ablandarse cuando ven lo dañado que un hombre puede estar y el descaro y sin vergüenza del que hace gala cada vez que respira. Tampoco disfrazas tu vulnerabilidad tras una máscara de mala hostia y perpetua inconsideración por el resto de los mortales.

A veces, solo a veces, quieres partirle la cara y borrarle esa expresión de satisfacción.

Pero todas esas veces recuerdas que es tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo. Muchos creen que eres el único amigo que tiene House. Nadie sabe que él es el mejor y único amigo que tienes.

Tal vez por eso le perdonaste. No querías hacerte el orgulloso. A pesar de que le odiaste, no de una forma visceral y misántropo. Le odiaste por sentirse tan miserable, por ser un drogadicto que para colmo de todos los males y los tuyos propios lo había reconocido, hacer de su vida un infierno y por extensión la tuya. Fue una acción y reacción y se supone que él debería haber previsto las consecuencias. House es la mente brillante, pero las drogas ya no le dejaron hacer su trabajo como sabe hacerlo.

Sabes que no es mala persona, que lo esconde todo bajo esa fachada de todo-lo-demás-me-importa-una-mierda. Aunque eso no te hizo sentir mucho mejor el día que te dejó tirado en la parada del autobús, un juez te quitó tu coche y te retiraron la licencia. Estabas dispuesto a llegar al final por tu mejor amigo. Dejarte la piel por él. Descubriste que House no tenía límite y que no solo te estabas dejando la piel, sino también el alma. Y creíste que ese era un precio que no podías pagar y que él no llegaría a valorar.

Es la oveja negra vestida con piel de lobo.

Algunos días logras centrarte en el trabajo plenamente, en las vidas de tus pacientes que no son menores que las de los de House, y no piensas en él. House es otro mundo lleno de problemas que nunca tienen solución y que tú ya te has cansado de recomendar. Es como estar jugando al baloncesto y tirar la pelota contra la canasta veinte veces seguidas y no encestar nunca. Eres el peor jugador de baloncesto de todos los tiempos. Ni como base lo haces bien. Lanzas demasiados pases y todos rebotan, o tú mismo acabas con tu culo dolido en el suelo.

Pero existen dos diferencias: lo que tú quieres que pase y lo que acaba pasando. Por norma general, esta opción podía ser descrita como "lo que House quiere que pase." Tristemente, tú no tienes ni voz, ni voto. Sigues al pie del cañón porque sabes que en el fondo él no sabría dar un paso sin ti.

Aunque los rumores que corren por los pasillos del hospital desde hace años empiezan a preocuparte seriamente. Antes no les dabas ni crédito ni importancia. ¿Y qué si la gente cotilleaba sobre vuestra amistad? El problema es que la actitud de House durante los últimos tiempos no hace más que avivar esos cotilleos. Porque entiendes que el personal del hospital saque ciertas conclusiones precipitadas, pero al fin y al cabo lógicas, sobre que os une cuando House boicotea cada uno de tus intentos de acercamiento o relación con cualquier otra persona del sexo opuesto. Tú sabes que es una cuestión de egoísmo. No que te quiera para él mismo, sino que si él no puede ser feliz con una mujer, tú tampoco puedes serlo.

Es lo que él llama justicia divina, y tú una putada.

Hasta Brenda, la enfermera, te confesó una mañana mientras pasabas las consultas que había apuestas sobre si erais homosexuales, amigos con derecho a roce, simplemente amigos, o los más lanzados opinaban que los dos os lo solíais montar con Cuddy. De todas las apuestas que esperaste que no llegase a los oídos del "Artista anteriormente conocido como El Cojo", como solía llamarle Brenda durante el tiempo que pudo andar sin bastón, era la última.

No, si ahora no solo te tendrás que preocupar de las adicciones incontrolables de tu mejor amigo, sino de que te estén tomando por homosexual además. Piensas que deberías empezar a tirarle los tejos absolutamente a todas las mujeres que habitan y trabajan en el hospital. Empezando por Brenda. Es la cabecilla de todos los empleados y sinceramente, no es un adefesio. Tiene mal carácter, pero te dices a ti mismo que si eres capaz de lidiar con House, ella no será tan difícil. Y siempre puedes añadir a tu currículo la experiencia como domador de fieras.

Miras la placa que hay en la puerta del despacho. James Wilson MD. Cualquier día de estos pondrás "James Wilson MD. Masoquista." Solo que lo único que conseguirías es que House pusiese en duda y se mofase de tu vida sexual. Que por cierto, gracias a él, últimamente es inexistente.

Menos mal que es tu mejor amigo.

**Fin.**


End file.
